Sonic Adventure 2: Battle/credits
Sonic Adventure 2 Battle was developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega. Credits *Producer: Yuji Naka *Director: Takashi Iizuka *Art Director: Kazuyuki Hoshiko *Main Programmer: Tetsu Katano *Scenario Writer: Shiro Maekawa *Chao Director: Sachiko Kawamura *Sound Director: Jun Senoue *Player Character Designers: Kazuyuki Hoshino and Yuji Uekawa *Player Character Programmer: Tetsu Katano *Field Designers: Takashi Iizuka and Eitaro Toyoda *Camera System Programmer: Takeshi Sakakibaba *Field Programmers: Koji Ogino and Tomoyuki Naito *Field Art Director: Hiroshi Nishiyama *Field Artists: Nobuhiko Honda, Yoshitaka Miura, Takahiro Kudo, Daizo Kinoshita *Enemy Game Designers: Takashi Iizuka and Eitaro Toyoda *Enemy Programmers: Tetsu Katano, Makiko Nishimura and Tomoyuki Naito *Enemy Character Designers: Kazuyuki Hoshino and Nobuhiko Honda *Story Event Designer: Shiro Maekawa *Lead Event Artist: Michikazu Tamamura *Event Scene Artists: Atsushi Saito, Nanako Yarimizu and Makoto Yonezu *Story Event Programmer: Takeshi Sakakibaba Chao Main *Lead Chao Programmer: Yoshihisa Hashimoto *Chao Programmers: Takaaki Saito and Makiko Nishimura *Lead Chao Artist: Sachiko Kawamura *Artists: Kazuko Ito and Makoto Yonezu *Program Support: Masanobu Yamamoto, Yoshitaka Kawabata, Masakazu Miura and Yusuke Hasuo Tiny Chao Garden *Product Coordinator: Akikori Nishiyama *Game Designers: Sachiko Kawamura and Yoshihisa Hashimoto *Lead Programmer: Takahiro Hamano *Mini game Programmer: Takaaki Saito *Artists: Sachiko Kawamura and Kazuko Ito *CG Movie Producer: Keith Palmer *CG Movie Director: Kazuyuki Hoshino *CG Movie Coordinator: Bobby White *CG Movie Production: Super 78, CA, USA *Sound Designed by Wavemaster Inc. *Executive Sound Coordinator: Yukifumi Makino *Music and Lyics: Jun Senoue, Fumie Kumataki, Kenichi Tokoi and Tomoya Ohtani *Lyrics: Johnny Gioeli, Ted Poley and Paul Shortino *Sound Effects: Takashi Endoh and Masaru Setsumaru *Sound Technical Support: Shigeharu Isoda *Sound Effects Programmer: Makiko Nishimura *Music Produced by Jun Senoue, Atsushi Kosugi (Beat on Beat), Heigo Tani and Takayoshi Umeno (Flava Entertainment) *Recording Studios: Can-Am Recorders, CA, USA, Avatar Studio, NY, USA, Planet to Planet, NY, USA, The Owl's Nest, CA, USA, MIT Studio, Tokyo, Japan and Wavemaster Studio, Japan *Recording Engineers: The Riddle, Roy Hendrickson, Kirk Yano, Hirokazu Akashi, Yoshitada Miya, Masahiro Fukuhara (MIT Studio), Chifumi Karasawa (MIT Studio), Satoru Izaki (MIT studio) and Kenji Miyamoto (Attic Arcade) *Recording Coordination: Atsushi Kosugi (Beat on Beat), Moet Nishio (Beat on Beat), Masakazu Hiroishi, Makoto Suzuki (Compozila) and Kiyoshi Yoshida (MIT Gathering) *Mastering Studio: WMJ Studio, Tokyo, Japan *Mastering Engineer: Isao Kikuchi (WMJ Studio) *Singers: Johnny Gioeli, Tony Harnell, Ted Poley, Kaz Silver, Marlon Saunders, 100P, Todd Cooper, Paul Shortino, Everett Bradley and Tabitha Fair *Lyrics Translation: Shinobu Shindo *Motion Capture Studio: Visual Concepts Entertainment, Inc. *Motion Capture Supervisor: Matt Karnes *Japanese Character Voices: Jun-Ichi Kanemaru, Kouji Yusa, Atsuki Murata, Nobutoshi Kanna, Taeko Kawata, Rumi Ochiai, Etsuko Kozakura, Yuri Shiratori, Kinryu Arimoto, Mami Horikoshi, Tohru Okawa, Kouji Ochiai, Kaori Aso, Tomoko Sasaki and Chikao Otsuka *Voice Recording Producer: Hiroyuki Inage (Tohokushinsha) *Recording: Omnibus Japan *Recording Coordinator: Akinori Nishiyama *English Character Voices: Ryan Drummond, Scott Dreier, David Humphry, Connor Bringas, Jenny Douillard, Deem Bristow, Lani Minella, Morian Angeline, Marc Biagi, Steve Brodie, Sue Wakefield, Elara Distler, and Shelly Fox *Voice Recording Director: Lani Minella *Postrecording Editors: Rick Bowman and Lethal Sounds *Recording Coordinator: Keith Palmer *Voice Files Operation: Target Laboratory, Inc. *Product Support: Akinori Nishiyama, Yuji Uekawa, Masanobu Yamamoto *Library Support: Yoshitaka Kawabata and Sega Ninja Team *Middleware Support: CRI Middleware Co., LTD., Masao Oshimi, Katsumi Yabuno, Kengo Mikoshiba, Ryo Goubaba, Atsushi Sakurai, Manabu Fukuda, Osamu Sato, Takashi Nozawa and Shun Hosaka Sega Corporation *Executive Management: Hideki Sato and Tetsu Kayama *Promotion Management: Masanao Maeda, Hiroyuki Miyazaki, Seijiro Sannabe, Hideki Yohkaichiya and Yasushi Yamashita *Marketing: Mitsuru Takahashi, Yasunobu Masahiro and Naoko Ooka *Public Relations: Media Communication Team and Mariko Takeda *Manual Production: Yoshihiro Sakuta, Takashi Nishimura and Hiroki Osawa Sega of America Dreamcast Inc. *Executive Management: Peter Moore *Executive Coordinator: Shinobu Toyoda and Jin Shimazaki *Localization Producer: Osamu Shibamiya *Translators: Kyoko Drumheller and Klayton Vorlick *Lead Tester: Steve Peck *Product Manager: Rob Alvarez *Assistant Product Manager: Cord Smith *Public Relations: Gwen Marker Sega Europe LTD. *Executive Management: Yoshio Sakai *Director of PD: Kats Sato *Producers Manager: Aude Donnan *Localization Producer: Kuniyo Matsumoto *Lead Tester: Matt Brooks *Product Marketing Manager: Jim Pride *Product Manager: Mathew Quaeck *Special Thanks: Shinya Matsunami, Yusuke Hasuo, Chie Maekawa, Sawako Sogabe, Greg Thomas, Sandy Castagnola, Greg Drumheller, Jane Thompson, Yukio Aoyama, Keiko Lull, Yojiro Ogawa, Satoshi Okano, Yoshinari Amaike, Shun Nakamura, Kenichi Fujiwara, Hiroyuki Watanabe, Nozomi Yamauchi, Tomoyuki Hayashi, Yasuko Maruyama and Masae Hirosawa *Executive Producer: Isao Okawa *Cooperation with Soap, MPEG SOFDEC and ADX Category:Credits